comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-11-03 - Lovers Spat Part 4
It's been a couple of days since the big Kirk vs Picard fight, and there's a knock on Dedrick's door. Kara figured it might be easier to use the door instead of the window or just coming inside without asking. When Kara walks up to the door, there is a note stuck there that reads: Come in and turn on the lights, please. Signed-D. Kara Zor-El looks at the note, confused. She had just planned on coming over to take Leah's advice on dealing with Dedrick. That maybe he was just feeling insecure because of what she said about Kirk, and that he'd probably have agreed with her points if not for it being a fight, or there might have been some deeper reason behind why he felt so strongly about this. Instead, she sees a note stuck on the door. "O...kay?" she says to herself as she opens the door and turns the light on before peeking in. Didn't use any x-ray vision or anything beforehand. When Kara turns on the light, she steps into a room full of red and white roses. There is champagne chilling on the table, along with a setting for dinner. Candles are lit in various places around the room and the lights have been configured to come on slightly dimmer than usual. As she takes in the sight, Dedrick comes into the room from his bedroom. He's wearing a pair of grey pants with a black button down with buttons left open to show off his chest. He flashes her a smile before he begins to play and sing. Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts and I can see your dreams I don't know how you do what you But I'm so in love with you It just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life With you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you Baby I'm amazed by you As he sings he walks out further into the candle light, his eyes on hers as he offers her a little smile. Kara Zor-El is smiling, and obviously seemed to really like what Dedrick had done, but it's also clear that Kara is.... extremely confused as to what is going on. As evident by what she said. "That was so nice, Pookie!" as she takes his hands with hers. Then she asks... "What's going on? Is... is this some sort of Earth holiday that I didnt read about?" Dedrick sets the guitar aside and shakes his head. He takes her hands in his. "No. It's an apology. I've acted like a complete jerk and I'm sorry." He motions for her to join him on the couch. "I spoke to Leah recently...well, it was actually during a fight with about four supervillians. I realized that I had a few insecurities that I didn't realize I had. And I kind of took that out on you the other day when we were arguing about Star Trek. I'm sorry, Kara." He lifts her hand and kisses the back of it. "Forgive me?" Kara Zor-El is beaming when Dedrick apologizes and kisses the back of her hand like a gentleman. So she responds by giving him a big kiss on the lips in return. A really, really, really hard kiss. Then she smiles at him. "Of course I forgive you! Do you forgive me? I'm sorry for saying that thing about how I'd be with Kirk. You know you're the only guy for me, fictional or real." She starts giving him kisses again, then pauses. "Wait... Leah was with you during a fight with four supervillains?" she asks curiously, still hugging him. Dedrick nods. "Yeah. I was in New York on business and a con was going on in the hotel I was staying in. Leah was there. Electro, Goblin, Lizard, and Scorpion attacked looking for Spiderman." He pauses. "And she knows who I am now. However, I think she can be trusted." He then smiles and nods. "Of course I forgive you. I don't know why I let something silly like that get to me. I love you, baby. Nothing will ever change that." Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "You won't believe this, but I was with Leah a couple of day ago and I was talking to her about... you know... our fight too. While fighting six supervillains. Abomination and some other guys. Um.... that Killer Croc guy... Rhino... Cinderblock. Mammoth... you havent had to deal with him yet, but you will eventually. Him and his team are always fighting the Titans. Oh and Elephant Man. And yeah... Leah can definitely be trusted. We're like... BFF." She hangs on Dedrick as they talk, her arms draped around his neck. "I love you too, pookie. I can't believe you wrote a song for me. It was beautiful. You're so creative." she says as she kisses Dedrick again, long and passionately. Dedrick murmurs against her lips. "I would fly to the north pole and back for you." Which actually means a lot, because it would kill him. He pulls her into his lap while continuing to kiss her. His hands roam over her body as he admits. "I've missed you these last few days. Can we not fight about anything as stupid as starship Captains again?" Kara Zor-El sits on his lap and cuddles up to her boyfriend. "Deal." Then looks up at him. "Dedrick, I had no idea that you had any insecurities. I've always thought of you as the most secure guy ever. I mean... you're always so comfortable about ... you know...." She gives him a kiss on his neck, ".. the whole S thing with me ..." she kisses his neck again. "... and the powers..." Nibble on the ear a little. "And all that stuff on the internet... I guess I never ever thought you could feel insecure about the thing with Kirk." She kisses his lips. "Far as I'm concerned, you're the only starship captain for me." She smiles. "I think we need to get Leah like... a gift basket or something." Dedrick's eyes are closed while Kara is planting kisses all over his neck. He murmurs, "I could buy her a car..." He suggests. Mostly because making up is way, way better than fighting to begin with. He kisses Kara. "It's not just that, babe. It doesn't bother me much, it really doesn't. But it's just that you're smarter than me, stronger than me, you even have a better personality. You are superior to me in every way, Kara. And I've heard comments lately...from the internet mostly." He looks away. "I saw the press conference with Mia. I heard people talk about the fact that she could be your daughter instead of Superman's. And since she doesn't look anything like me.." He trails off and shrugs. "If she is your child, then you didn't have her with me. Which means..." He looks down slightly. It would mean that something happens in the future where they aren't together. And the thought of that scares the crap out of him. Kara Zor-El smiles at Dedrick. "Actually I bought her a car months ago." She kisses back and listens to him as Dedrick explains the whole 'you're better than me' list. "Dedrick, honey..." she says with a sigh. "I'm not better than you in every way. I mean... yeah... the physical stuff I guess." She pauses. "And well... you know... Krypton was like 1000 years ahead of Earth..." She pauses. "I don't know how you'd measure who has a better personality though. I think you win there. Except when we get into silly fights about fictional sci fi shows." She gives him a peck on the lips again. Then listens to what he says about internet rumors. "Look... with Mia... I don't know who she's related to. But... I mean.. for all we know she's related to... I don't know. Some other Kryptonian. Like who was in the phantom zone. Or maybe... I think... like... maybe in the future they find that more Kryptonians survived. That would be nice, wouldnt it?" she bites her lip. "Annnd even if she IS my daughter or something, we don't know how Kryptonian and human DNA mixes... even if it was possible for me to have a child with a human being like you. Which... I don't really think it is." She shrugs a little sadly. She doesnt mention that there were possibilities that she could be dead in the future, or he could, or they could break up. Dedrick comments, "I'm not completely human. I'm a Meta. There's no telling what kind of technology is developed in the future that could allow you and I to procreate." He points out. But at least he does listen to what she says before hand. He nods along with her and then smirks about the sci-fi stuff. "I suppose it would be nice of there were more kryptonians in the future. The big question is what happened for them to send her back to our time." Kara Zor-El puts her hands on Dedrick. "You're meta. But you're still human. Trust me... I can see your DNA. It's the same. Just with some little additional things. Just like mutants are still human, even if they like to say they're not." She smiles. "But yeah. Maybe in the future there will be technology like that, in which case you don't know if it will affect what our children look like, right? Kryptonians arent always born the way we look. They alter the genes .... I told you about this. That stuff that humans call eugenics?" She shrugs. "Anyway... don't worry about us. We're good. As for what happens in the future? I mean... it's the future. We shouldnt go too crazy about worrying abot it." Kara doesn't mention that she's been to the 30th century but doesnt remember anything about Mia - then again, she might not have full memory of that time. Dedrick nods. "I suppose you're right. No reason to worry about a possible future that may have already changed with Mia's arrival." He pushes forwards, pushing Kara onto her back with him on top of her. He kisses her long and hard. "Besides, the fun part is in the trying to have kids, right?" It means for now that they don't have to worry about contraceptives since he can't knock her up. "I'm thinking that we have some lost time to make up for. What do you think?" Kara Zor-El wraps her legs around him when he pushes her onto the couch and pulls him in for another kiss. "Oh... I definitely think we have a LOT of making up to do..." before she kisses him again. A short while later, there are calls about earthquake concerns or someone using explosives to explain all the shaking of a building in downtown Metropolis. After a couple hours, Dedrick is lying on the floor while staring up at the ceiling. He'd like to get a drink, but he's pretty sure his body won't move at the moment. "Wow.." He murmurs in a dream like manner. Dedrick is also completely naked. Kara Zor-El places her hand on Dedrick's chest as she rests her head on his shoulder. And yeah, Dedrick isn't going to be budging. "Mmm." she says, eyes closed as she hugs him lightly. Dedrick comments. "Alright. I'll say it. This totally makes that silly argument worth it." He kisses Kara on the forehead. "I think we caused the earth to move, babe. Literally." Kara Zor-El just nods and smiles, her eyes still closed. "You were great, Jean-Luc. I mean Jim... I mean... Sisko." She pauses. "Yeah that works." then smiles and goes back to cuddling in a sleepy way.